Satu Hari untuk Selamanya
by Yuu si fujoshi
Summary: Saat membuka pintu, Yunho langsung dibuat kaget karena kedatangan sahabatnya dan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong (YunJae). Summary gagal, author baru, yang berminat langsung baca aja..


Satu Hari untuk Selamanya

.

.

.

By : Yuusan

.

.

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya Yuu

.

.

Genre : tentuin sendiri aja

.

.

Warning : cerita pasaran, aneh bin gaje, typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepatan, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yunho POV**

Hah~ hari minggu memang hari yang menyenangkan. Saat ini aku masih berada di atas tempat tidurku, rasanya begitu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ku lirik jam yang berada di atas nakas masih menunjukan pukul 05.48, masih begitu pagi.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Sret

"Ck. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini." Kesal ku karena mengganggu saat hendak kembali tidur.

Dengan kesal aku buka pintu dan ketika akan membentak sang tamu mataku melotot tak percaya di depanku berdiri–

"Hari ini Yunnie menjadi pacar Joongie." Seketika tubuhku rasanya membeku. Pacar? Yang benar saja! Aku masih normal.

**Author POV**

"Hari ini Yunnie menjadi pacar Joongie." Seorang namja berparas cantik tengah menunjuk namja yang terlihat berantakan, mata namja itu melotot mendengar ucapan namja cantik di depannya.

"Jaejoong? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yunho heran. Pasalnya namja cantik itu pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan appanya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Karena Joongie rindu Yunnie." Jaejong memeluk tubuh Yunho dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh yang telah lama diridukannya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Masuklah." Ucap Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong masuk ke apartemennya.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi dengan mata menatap ke arah layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan film bergendre romance, menunggu pemilik apartemen membersihkan diri.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Jae?" Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, "Sudah Joongi katakan jangan memanggil dengan Jae, panggil Joongie. Padahal dulu Yunnie selalu memanggil Joongie dengan sebutan itu." Ngambek Jaejoong.

"Mian, kenapa kau ada disini Joongie? Mana ahjumma?" tanya Yunho. "Umma masih di Jepang." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau datang kesini sendiri?" tanya Yunho lagi dan mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan dari Jaejoong. "Ne."

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.. changi.. buka matamu nak. Umma merindukanmu.. hiks.." seorang yeoja yang berusia tak muda lagi mengusap kepala putranya yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan dibantu alat pengukur detak jantung dan juga beberapa alat lainnya.

"Umma.." kata namja imut dengan tatapan sendu, memelukmtubuh sang umma. "uljima umma, hyung pasti bangun." Bisiknya pada sang umma.

.

.

.

"Waa..." Jaejoong begitu senang saat memasuki Lotte World. Menarik tangan Yunho untuk memulai permainan, Yunho melihat wajah ceria Jaejoong jadi ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum sahabatnya itu.

"Yunnie setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah puas berkeliling dan bermain di Lotte World.

"Ja–Joongie inginnya kemana?" Yunho balik bertanya. Jaejoong memasang pose berfikir dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir dan mengetuk-ngetuknya.

"Hm.. Namsan Tower ne?" kata Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Yunho mengangguk, "Oke." Kemudian berjalan memasuki mobil menuju Namsan Tower.

"Yunnie, sebelum itu ayo kita cari makanan. Perut Joongie lapar.." kata Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang telah berbunyi.

Yunho tertawa lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu cafe. Mirotic cafe nama cafe yang dimasuki Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Kenyangnya..." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Berjalan menuju mobil melanjutkan perjalanan ke Namsan Tower.

Tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat, matahari mulai berganti malam. Pemandangan dari Namsan Tower terlihat begitu indah. Berjalan dengan kereta gantung melihat suasana malam dari sana.

Yunho tak lelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seharian ini terlihat senang. Dibalik wajah pucatnya yang selalu Yunho ingin tanyakan.

"Joongie, apa kau sakit?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho kemudian menggeleng. "ani, Joongie baik-baik saja." Kata Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Yunho tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Yunho tau bahwa Jaejoong berbohong. Dapat dilihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa dingin sewaktu Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong.

Greb

Yunho kaget tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya. "Jae–"Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Yunho. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu Yun.." bisik Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya, tidak tau kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Bisa dirasakan Yunho kalau tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan terdengar isakan-isakan yang berasal dari Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong di tubuhnya. "Hiks.. Yunnie.. hiks.." tangis Jaejoong di pelukan Yunho. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa Yunho hanya membiarkan Jaejoong menangis menghilangkan kegundahannya.

"Sudah tenang Boo?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Boo? Nugu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

Yunho tersentak, menyadari kesalahannya. "Err.. itu nama sayang yang kuberikan untukmu. Boojaejoongie."

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah mendengarnya. Nama sayang? Ohh.. betapa bahagianya Jaejoong saat ini. "Boo? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah." Yunho meletakkan tangannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yun.." kata Jaejoong. "Kenapa tidak memanggilku Yunnie? Padahal sedari tadi selalu memanggilku seperti itu." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas, kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho mengatakan hal itu? Bukannya tadi pagi dia bilang kalau tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ne Yunnie."Yunho tersenyum. "Nah itu baru benar." Kata Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Membuat yang punya rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

Suara dari alat pengukur detak jantung menjadi alunan musik yang memenuhi kamar seorang namja yang tengah terbaring tanpa membuka matanya. disampingnya berdiri seorang namja yang memakai pakaian serba hitam menatap jam sakunya yang menunjukan hampir tengah malam.

"Waktumu tinggal sedikit lagi." Kata namja itu menatap namja yang tertidur dibantu alat-alat yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"YunJae?" Jaejoong menjatuhkan gembok yang berada ditangannya ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang membuatnya kaget. "Yah! Yunnie.." kesal Jaejoong memungut gembok yang baru saja ditulisnya. "Wae? Aku Cuma melihat tulisannya." Tanya Yunho dengan wajah innocent.

Huh–Jaejoong membuang muka. Berdiri dari tempat yang tadi didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pagar yang telah banyak diisi oleh gembok-gembok yang dipasang oleh pasangan-pasangan.

Kemudian Jaejoong memasang gembok yang telah ditulisnya dan berbalik memanggil Yunho. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho, "kita buang kuncinya bersama-sama." Kata Jaejoong.

"han.. dul.. set.." Yunho dan Jaejoong melemparkan kunci dari gembok yang tadi di tulis Jaejoong, tanpa disadari tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

.

.

.

"Boo.. kurasa sudah waktunya pulang." Kata Yunho setelah melihat jam di tangannya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, sembari menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul ditambah segelas coklat panas.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di apartemen Yunho. Yunho memasuki apartemennya setelah memasukkan kode, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Hal itu membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wae Boo?" tanya Yunho heran melihat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menundukkan kepala. Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan.

Kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen Yunho. "Yun.." bisik Jaejoong, kepalanya masih tertunduk menatap lantai. "Ne?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aniyo."

Hah– Yunho menghela napas, sifat Jaejoong berubah. "Apa kau ada masalah Jae?" Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum pahit. Yunho kembali seperti semula.

"Kau boleh menginap disini malam ini." Jaejoong langsung menegakkan kepalanya, menginap? Mengetahui kebingungan Jaejoong. "Kau boleh menginap disini selama tinggal di Korea." Jaejoong langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho. "Gomawo."

"Ne.." Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong, matanya terpejam menikmati aroma vanilla milik Jaejoong.

Pukul sebelas, Yunho dan Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang milik Yunho. Jaejoong kembali memeluk Jaejoong, menikmati kehangatan tubuh milik namja disebelahnya. Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang telah memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menatapku seperti itu?" Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Jaejoong. Dapat dirasakan detak Jantung keduanya yang menjadi musik pengantar tidur.

Yunho menatap wajah tidur Jaejoong, entah bisikan dari mana Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum mengikuti Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa diketahui Yunho, Jaejoong sebenarnya belum terlelap. Jaejoong membuka matanya menatap wajah tidur Yunho. Tangannya membelai rambut Yunho, matanya memanas kemudian air mata yang telah ditahannya sedari tadi keluar membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Tangan Jaejoong masih mengelus wajah Yunho, menagis tanpa suara memeluk orang yang dicintainya.

Lima menit sebelum pergantian hari, Jaejoong masih betah menatap wajah Yunho. "Saranghae.." bisik Jaejoong.

Cup

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir dari namja yang dicintainya, meski pemilik bibir itu tidak mengetahui perasaannya.

Deg

Dada Jaejoong terasa sesak.

Pukul 00.00 AM

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dipelukan Yunho. "Yhuunhh.. Saranghh..haeehh.." bisik Jaejoong sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

.

.

.

Tit tit

Tit tit

Tiiiittttttt...

Alat pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring, memperlihatkan gambar garis lurus. Memberikan pertanda bagi namja yang tengah tertidur dengan dibantu oleh alat tersebut.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk kedalam kamar milik Yunho, mengusik tidurnya. Saat membuka mata, ia hanya tidur sendiri. Tidak menemukan Jaejoong disampingnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi Yunho juga tidak menemukan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ck– ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun.

"Setelah datang seenaknya lalu pergi begitu saja eoh?!" monolog Yunho, rasanya begitu marah karena dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

**Flashback**

"Apa maksudmu Jae?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Yunnie harus menjadi pacar Joongie hari ini." Yunho mendengus, ayolah.. mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Rasanya begitu aneh bagi Yunho.

"Tidak!" tegas Yunho.

"Pliss..." ucap Jaejoong dengan kitty eyesnya. Ugh– pertahanan Yunho melemah.

Hah– Yunho kembali menghela napas. Dari dulu ia memang paling lemah dengan wajah yang baru saja diperlihatkan Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja." Jaejoong berteriak girang.

"Gomawo Yun.." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

**Flashback end**

Pacaran satu hari, Yunho tertawa mengingat apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan kemarin. Menuruti semua keinginan sang sahabat, memperlakukannya sebagai kekasih. Menghilangkan perasaan asing yang selalu menerornya.

Dan kini lihatlah apa balasan dari sang sahabat. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Hahaha..." Yunho tertawa mengingat kebodohannya yang telah dipermainkan sahabatnya.

Memejamkan matanya karena kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Drrttt drrttt

Ponsel Yunho bergetar. "Yeoboseyo?" tanya Yunho. "Umma, ada apa?"

"..."

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" protes Yunho.

"..."

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Yunho memutuskan panggilan, mengambil kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumah kediaman Kim. "Anyeong ahjumma." Sapa Yunho.

Greb

Tiba-tiba pemilik rumah langsung memeluknya. "Ahjumma?"

"Hiks.. Yun.. hiks.." Mrs. Kim menangis, Yunho melihat kedua orang tuannya. "Appa, Umma, waeyo?" heran Yunho melihat gurat kesedihan di kedua orang tuannya. Bukan orang tuanya saja, tapi seluruh orang yang berada disana.

"Yun.. hiks.. Jae.. Yun.." dipelukan Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung kembali menagis. "Junsu?" melihat adik sahabatnya dengan mata merah.

"Jae hyung telah pergi.." bisik Junsu namun dapat didengar Yunho. "Pergi?" bingung Yunho.

"Mian Yun.. umma tidak mengatakan padamu kalau Joongie dirawat dirumah sakit.." kata Mrs. Jung melihat wajah bingung putranya.

"Jaejoong dirawat dirumah sakit?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. Junsu mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana Jae?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Dia.. hisk.. telah pergi untuk selamanya.." pergi untuk selamanya? Rasanya Yunho ingin tertawa. Apa orang tuanya dan keluarga Jaejoong tengah mempermainkannya?

Junsu menarik tangan Yunho mendekati peti.

Deg

Mata Yunho membesar, dihadapannya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Wajah sang sahabat terlihat pucat didalam peti, kulit pucatnya begitu kontras dengan pakaian yang dipakai Jaejoong.

"Jae..." tangan Yunho bergetar sewaktu akan menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Dingin, kulit Jaejoong begitu dingin. Yunho tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa diperintah air mata keluar dan membasahi pipi Yunho. "Kalau kau hanya ingin membuatku terkejut jangan seperti ini Jae.. bangunlah.." Mrs. Kim menatap Yunho sendu.

"Yun.." Mr. Jung menepuk pundak anaknya. "Tuhan menyayangi Jaejoong, karena itu Tuhan membawanya ketempat yang tidak ada rasa sakit."

Yunho menggeleng. "Kemarin aku dan Jae menghabiskan waktu seharian diluar." Ucapsn Yunho membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Jung kaget, begitupun Mrs. Kim dan Junsu.

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Bangun Jae, ku tak akan bisa menipu ku dengan hal ini." Ucap Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan seperti ini Yun.." Mrs. Jung memeluk putranya.

"Umma.. katakan pada Jaejoong untuk bangun, ini sudah kelewatan.." bisik Yunho dipelukan Ummanya.

"Ani hyung, Jae hyung telah pergi.." mata Junsu kembai meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

Peti yang menjadi tempat tidur terakhir Jaejoong telah ditutup oleh tanah, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung masih berdiri memandangi pusara bertuliskan Kim Jaejoong. "Yun.. saatnya pergi." Ucap Mrs. Jung melihat Yunho masih menatap pusara milik sahabat putranya.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin disini." Kata Yunho tanpa melihat ummanya. Mata Yunho masih betah melihat tempat dikuburkannya sang sahabat. Memori kebersamaan mereka terus berputar seperti kaset di kepala Yunho.

Hembusan angin membuat mata Yunho yang tadinya tepejam tebuka seketika. Dilihatka ke arah kiri dan kanan, mencari sumber suara. Namun tak bisa di temukannya, Yunho merindukan suara sahabatnya. Atau mungkin kekasihnya? Entahlah.. hanya Yunho yang dapat merasakannya.

"Nado saranghae BooJaejoongie..." kepala Yunho menegadah keatas menatap langit, air mata kembali turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N : No comment.. #plak

Anyeong.. ini ff pertama Yunjae yang yuu bikin. Semoga pada suka ya..

Mian kalo aneh dan mirip dengan cerita yang lain. Tapi ini murni hasil imajinasi yuu..

Akhir kata review pliss... kitty eyes bareng Jaema.. ^_^


End file.
